Prince of the Sea
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: The war between Espers and the normal's is starting to heat up, but their is a race that has thought to be myth and not real. what happens when a child is born of an powerful Esper and the mer-people's King without anyone's knowledge? One thing is for sure things just got a hell of a lot more interesting! A/N: the rating may go from T to M and there maybe Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Hello readers to a new story!**

 **This story is majorly AU and is not the same as the Anime. and as such I do not own the Characters from 'the unlimited hyoubu kyousuke' but I do own the new upgraded version of Andy Hinomiya powers this doesn't mean I own him cause I don't! Just his New Powers!**

 **So please no one sue me!**

 **Also if you did not like this chapter then please do not I repeat DO NOT! flame me, if you do I am not afraid to yell at you.**

 **I mean it no Flames! I am doing this because I want to do it for me! and if you the readers like it then good. Leave a review or comment on what you think you want to see in it.**

 **If you don't like it then give some advice to me on how to write better. But not Flames. they are not nice and they can hurt people. ask yourself if you wrote something and put it up. do you want hurtful and mean reviews that tear you down instead of helpful reviews that help you become better?**

 **What I am trying to say is if you don't want that done to you don't do it to others!**

 **And on another note! Here is my new Beta for this story! Please Introduce yourself!**

 **Enjali** **: Hi, I'm Enjali. I'm the Beta for this story. I'd say give this story a chance before you do anything else. I don't read a lot of fanfics outside of Bleach, but I read the first chapter and I was sucked in. So like I said, give it a chance, You'll like it. ^_^**

14 year old Andy Hinomiya was in an odd situation more so than normal. It was only 3 or so months before he was to go into the army.

He was at the beach getting lost in his memories when he heard a splash and someone calling his name, He turned to look into the water to see a girl who looked older then he was by a few years, she had a fish tail and was looking very happy to see him, for reasons not known to him. Now this wouldn't have been so odd if the girl, who he knew nothing of, didn't look at him like he was some type of lost and hidden treasure, and more like he was vermin or trash or a punching bag.

So to say he was weird-out by this, um; well, he didn't really know what to call her. He thinks she is a mermaid type of Esper.

The fish girl looked as if he had hit her with a hot cast-iron skillet when he asked who she was.

"Please Prince! I know you where raised on the land but your mother should have told you about your father, and me!" She yelled at him with big tears dropping down her face and waving her arms wildly.

"Um my 'MOM' as you put it dumped me out on the streets after she found out I had ESP powers when I was 4 years old, I haven't talked to her nor have I called her my mother since then," Andy told her with a face that looked like he didn't care, but his voice held a tint of hurt.

The girl looked absolutely murderous at his answer, he didn't understand why. Little did he know that the girl was thinking of ways to murder the woman who abounded her little brother.

"Okay my name is Princess Alahstar Mermishes, but you can call me Star! I am your older sister!" She smiled then she shook her head and frowned "Well, I am your older 1/2 sibling, but that is not the point! The point is I am your family, and I came to find you because your true power shall be awakening and it will be very painful unless I take you someplace that will help!" She yelled as she moved the water towards him.

"Wait, I have questions," Andy said as he saw the water moving towards him to grab him, and he did a lot actually.

"Oh, Okay! Ask away!" The girl... no Star said in a way to bubbly tone of Voice for this type of... thing.

"You called me 'Prince' and yourself 'Princess'. Why?" That's what Andy really wanted to know.

"Well, I'm the princess of the sea and my father is the king of it. You're a Prince not only of the sea, but the prince of the Espers! Your 'mother' was the old queen before her powers where moved to yourself at the time of your birth..."

"Wait!" Andy yelled interrupting her rant. "How am I the prince of Espers when I only have 2 powers? And they aren't even good powers at that! I can only stop other ESP powers, but it's limited in range and if I touch them they lose their power for a little time." He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was suppose to be the prince of People that had hated him and used him as a punching bag since he was 4 years of age? All because of his powers.

"Huh!? What do you mean you only have those two powers?!" Star looked like she had been hit by lightning. She then looked at him closer and then she growled and hissed. She looked like she wanted to murder something or someone.

"THAT BITCH!" Star yelled then she proceeds to rant, rave and cuss.

"Um, what wrong?" Andy asked in a 'do I really want to know' tone.

"What's wrong?" She growled "What's _wrong_ is that... that _woman_ tried to _steal_ your powers threw a highly dangerous method! Not just your ESP powers, but your merman powers as well!" Star was so mad she couldn't speak the method that idiot used could have cost her, her little brother! She wanted to kill that moron!

"And this is bad?" The 'how' part was left unsaid because he felt that it was not safe to say it.

"Other than the fact it's illegal for her to do so, and downright **_wrong_** _,_ ** _Inhuman_** _and_ ** _Painful_** to the child and to think she had done it to the _PRINCE!_ The punishment for doing so should be _DEATH!_ If it fails like I think it did you have nothing to worry about but she is probably already dead or close to it," She told him in a 'I'm dead serious, but also Sarcastic' tone of voice she add, "You could have be killed if anyone (A/N: not espers! If they had known they'd probably not have treated the way they did. ) had known you were a Prince of two worlds that are too important to the world! Besides that, your powers could have killed you if they had stayed dormant, you wouldn't have made it to see your 16th birthday!"

"Wait, so in other words I could have died for what she had done?!" Andy was not happy to find these things out.

'Didn't I just say that?' Star asked herself.

"Is there anything that can be done to... Help me not - I don't know... DIE!" Andy all but yelled the last word. He didn't fear death, but he didn't want to die at age 16, even if he was only 14 as of yet. It was still way too young in his opinion. 'Besides I still have to go into the Army...' After that thought crossed his mind he blinked and then yelled

"OH SHIT!"

Star jumped or as much as she could due to being in the water and 1/2 fish.

"What? What is it?" Star asked with a look that just yelled 'Shocked' and 'Confused'.

"How am I supposed to hide these new ability's!" Andy almost yelled. He had an 'I'm doomed!' look on his face.

"Why do you need to hide them?" Star asked, she didn't get the problem. So what if he had new powers?

"Well, I signed up for the Army so I can help innocent people!" Andy told her. He had calmed a little, but not by much though.

"Okay, when do you have to go?" Star asked.

"In 3 months from today," Andy told her.

"We don't have much time but I know a place that will help, and you will be done in 2 months," Star said then without any warning the ocean water dragged him into the water and they were off.

 **ME: Hello readers! next chapter will be a time-skip a Major time-skip he is 14 in the chapter he will be 19 years old in chapter 2. now here is**

 **Enjali : Thank you for reading my friend's story! If you like it, Fav and follow!**

?

?


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Places! Places everyone, get ready for chapter 2! *Looks at Enjali* Why are you just standing there with a cup of Hot-chocolate?! We need to get to work!**

 **Enjali: Hey, every time is a good time for Hot Chocolate. :( I couldn't pass it up, it was saying, "Drink me."**

 **Me: ANYWAY! welcome to the second chapter of... Prince of the sea!**

 **Enjali: I wonder what is going to happen in this chapter, but you'll just have to read and find out! ;)**

 **Me: Please leave a review at the end and follow and fav.**

 **Enjali: With that being said… :)**

 **Both: Please enjoy reading chapter 2!**

* * *

 **18 year old Andy's P.O.V**

I stared at the letter in my hand in shock. My Shock turned to anger as I re-read the letter.

 _Dear little brother._

 _I am sorry for not showing up for your 18th birthday, but it looks like I'm not going to make it to see you any other time ether. You remember when I told you our people have been going missing?_

Yes, I remembered, it was in the two months she helped me with my powers. She had told me to be careful about whom I trusted, because one of her...our people had shown their gifts and powers to a man who she loved and ended up gone the next day.

 _Well, it turns out that the people who took our people decided that we are a threat and unnatural that we must be killed. We were able to pack all the history books, gold, jewels, and other stuff that you'd be needing for your life into a small box that is in the symbol of this letter. You know to be careful with these boxes because they are in no way shape or form small on the inside. Anyway, I don't have much time little brother, I need you to do me a favor please protect any and all ESP users from U.S.E.I. they are the one's responsible for our race's massacre, you are all that's left of our race, and all that keeps the balance of Land and sea. The people ask you a favor 'please do not seek revenge for our deaths, it was already foretold and we are not truly gone because we were born of the Ocean and now have returned to the ocean.' but they never did say you couldn't mess with them. Oh, they are planning to use you as a spy for an Esper criminal organization called P.A.N.D.R.A. Take the mission, that way you could protect them! There are darker things at work then anyone from the land knows. Now that they have killed us it is now free and only you have a chance of stopping them. You know of what I talk about. My time is up. Good bye little brother._

That was the end of the letter.

I let out a growl of anger and frustration, so not only was I not allowed to get revenge on the people who had killed my people, and only living family that cared for me, but I had to clean up the mess they made by killing the very race that kept their darker cousins in place and who knows what else from killing anyone in the sea? Wonderful... but she did say that the people that killed them were going to use me as a spy, hopefully after I got done training and got some experience in the field so when I turned 21 years old.

I was very glad I had kept all my powers other than my two powers that cancel out other Esper powers a secret. Now I could make their lives a living hell for what they did, and no one would know it was me. Good thing my people said I could still mess with them. I turn from the docks that I been standing at, and start my journey back home.

When I got back home I went to my bedroom and put the letter on the nightstand. I then went to the bathroom right next door and put the shower on, then returned to my room. I opened my closet and grabbed my hang-out clothes and towels; I put the clothes on the bed and then striped out of the ones I'm wearing. Once I was done, I grabbed my white, fluffy towels and went back to the bathroom that is now filled with steam. I put the towels down on the toilet seat and adjusted the temperature of the water. Once the temperature was perfect, I stepped under the spray.

While in the shower, I was thinking of ways to make the ones that killed my people pay. I wish I could kill them, but I'll wait and find a reason to do that. This couldn't have been the first time this happened…right? Well, I'll think about it later, once I'm in he can think of a plan then. Besides, what plan ever goes right; it's better to just wing it.

With that thought, I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around my waist, and stepped out the shower. I snatched up the other towel and used it to dry my red hair, and walked back to my room. I dried my body off and dressed in the hang-out clothes. Once dressed, I went to the kitchen to make dinner.

When dinner was done cooking, I sat down to eat in the living room; I grabbed a remote and turned the TV on to see what was on the News. A little half way done eating, I almost choked on the food I had in my mouth. What made me almost choke to death was what was on the News; they were talking about my people. I turned up the volume to listen to what they were saying.

 _"How did you make this discovery?" The News reporter asked._

 _"A man came to us saying the woman that he was dating turned into one of the monsters that and try to kill him," The man that the News reporter asked replied._

I balled my fist. That was a lie, she didn't try to kill him, she loved and trusted him with her secret and this is how he repaid her!? I'm not too sure if I'm going to be able to stop myself from killing these people.

 _The News reporter gasped, "Oh my god, would he be okay?"_

 _"He was shaken, but once the monster was dead he relaxed and moved to a different country."_

 _"Are there still more out there?"_

 _"We're not sure; they can turn their tails into legs and walk on land. They can look like us, so if anyone of you find any more of them, call us and we'll kill them."_

 _"Well, there you have if folks. Next time on L.N. News."_

I turned the TV off. 'So, there might still be some of us still out there? If so, I hope they can stay hidden,' I thought. I looked at the clock; it read 11:13 PM. I sighed, "I'm not going to be able to sleep after watching that." With that I got up and threw the rest of my dinner out and put the leftovers in the fridge. 'I guess I'll take a walk, then come back home to sleep.' I grabbed my coat and keys, and walked out the door, locking it behind me.

There is a full moon out tonight; I always love to walk under the moon's rays. While I was walking, I was about to pass an alley way when I hear something in the alley across the street. "Take that you BITCH!" It sounded like an older man, but I also hear a few others laughing, he's not alone.

"Please, leave us alone," A woman said weakly. I could hardly believe I heard her at all, but that doesn't matter right now, I need to go and help her.

On my way over, I heard the man say, "If you just given us the money and let us kill the brat we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?" I've heard enough. I took off running into the alley and punched the man in the face, sending him flying into the wall and making a crater in it. The man was knocked unconscious if not dead, because he hit his head pretty hard. The other men looked to me with fear and rage.

"Who the hell are you, punk?!" One of the men demanded.

"Who I am doesn't matter, what does matter is the face that you guys are beating up a defenseless woman and her child," I growled.

The men laughed, "This kid thinks he can take us all on? What a joke!" One of them said. I didn't bother to say anything else; I just charged at them and started aiming for their faces.

The men tried to fight back, but I was too fast for them and they didn't stand a chance. Two of them went down, and the last one was able to grab hold of the woman who was on the ground. "Don't move or I'll kill her!" I didn't move, but I don't have to, there was a puddle of water right behind the man. I kept my hand at my side and did some kind of movement with it. The puddle started to move on its own and sunk the man's head in a bubble. The man passed out soon after; I took the water out of his lungs so he wouldn't die.

I moved over to the woman and her child and knelt down. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, well, as fine as any dead person can be," She said with a weak smile.

"What are you talking about? You'll be fine, I'll get you to a Hospital." I was about to pick her up, but she just handed her child to me.

"It's too late to save me. I know because I sensed my time was up. So, please, take my baby. His name it Akihiko. He's 2 and was born on June 7th. Please take care of him, if you don't, they'll kill him. Please my prince." I was in shock. This woman was one of my people along with the child? I grabbed Akihiko and held him close.

"I'll protect and take care of him," I said with a sad smile. The mother of the child smiled in return and reached out to stroke her child's face one more time. She was crying, not wanting to leave, but knowing it was not meant to be. She died happily, knowing her child was safe.

* * *

 ** _3rd person P.O.V_**

Andy sighed as he stared at the mother of the child in his hands.

"Mama?" The child – Akihiko – asked.

"Don't worry little one, your mother is not gone but will always be with you in your heart," Andy told Akihiko, he then glared at the men on the ground.

"I should kill them, but I won't. Death is too good for these pieces of trash." Andy then used his other power to heal them and then he wiped their minds clean of any and everything, all but how to talk and understand words. "Let's see how they survive with not knowing anything but talking and speaking."

He then bent over the woman and took off a golden seashell locket from around her neck; at least the kid should have something of his mother. He then proceeded to burn the body and make the wind take and spread the ashes across the oceans.

"Be at peace and go back to the ocean which you came from," Andy said and then he took the child and his new ward home.

* * *

 **ME: Yo! okay so this is the end of the second chapter!**

 **Enjali: We hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **ME: Thank you!**


End file.
